Mi Demonio Guardián
by The Sweetest Nightmare
Summary: La curiosidad atrajo a una Hermione de dieciséis años a invocar poderes inconmensurables... por el uso de magia negra, Hogwarts está siendo acechado por un peligroso demonio. Pero, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer un demonio por amor? Y... ¿una prometedora maga por custodiar sus secretos más poderosos? Hermione/OC
1. Cap 1: La sección prohibida

**Capítulo 1: La sección prohibida**

_**Hogwarts, diciembre.**_

_**Clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.**_

Los alumnos preparaban en silencio los materiales necesarios, y esperaron pacientemente a la llegada del profesor. Cuando Harry vio entrar a Snape en clase, dio un pequeño codazo de aviso a Hermione:

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" – le preguntó con algo de confusión.

"Sustituirá al profesor." – respondió la joven maga encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron soltó un pequeño bufido y una queja como respuesta:

"Y yo que creía que si los profesores faltan a clase, tendríamos hora libre."

"¡De eso nada!" – discutió Hermione – "¿Crees que acaso venimos a la escuela para no dar clase?"

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, airada. Como de costumbre, ella y Ron estaban siempre en desacuerdo. El pelirrojo se giró para cuchichear algo al oído de Harry.

"Siempre tan enfadada, ¿te imaginas a Hermione de profesora?" – se burló cariñosamente – "Sería un infierno."

"¡Cállate, _idiota_!" – gritó Hermione.

La fría mirada de Snape a los tres buenos amigos hizo que se quedasen en silencio, en esta clase compartían lección con Slytherin, y las pasivas risas de Draco Malfoy se escuchaban desde el otro lado del aula por la inminente llamada de atención por parte de Severus. El profesor frunció los labios y pensó varios segundos sus palabras antes de decirlas:

"¿Weasley? ¿Es que tiene algo que decirnos que sea divertido?"

Ron tragó saliva y simplemente negó con la cabeza, Hermione le miró sonriendo.

"¿Y usted, Granger? ¿También se ríe?"

"Lo siento, no era mi intención interrumpir." – se disculpó la maga.

"Bien, entonces supondré que como de costumbre, usted me definirá qué vamos a tratar en esta clase."

Hermione ojeó con rapidez sus libros, esta clase era más terrorífica de lo que imaginaba. La maga recordó algunos libros sobre artes oscuras que explicaban algo sobre ello, pero sin duda el tema a tratar en esa lección era el que le producía más escalofrío. Y también más _curiosidad_.

"Bu-bueno, los demonios son entes oscuros del Inframundo que fueron anteriormente ángeles y servidores de los poderes divinos."

"Exacto, Granger, son ángeles renegados." – admitió Snape – "Caídos… ¿Puede proseguir?"

"También manejan los poderes infernales más poderosos y prohibidos en su uso para los magos humanos por el Ministerio de la Magia. Son seres inmortales, y ningún hechizo que provenga de un mago humano puede aniquilarles."

"Esos hechizos son aún más débiles si provienen de una sangre sucia." – se mofó Malfoy.

"Señor Malfoy, ya que veo su dilatada experiencia, ¿podría ponerme un ejemplo de poder oscuro demoníaco?"

Draco tomó aire exasperado y mantuvo el silencio. No supo qué contestar.

"Piroquinesis." – interrumpió Hermione.

"¿Y en qué consiste ese poder?"

"Creación de fuego. Sin necesidad de pronunciar hechizo o utilización de elementos mágicos."

"Bien, Granger." – aceptó el profesor – "Suficiente por hoy." – tragó saliva y cerró las persianas del aula con un movimiento de su varita dejando la clase a oscuras. – "Ahora, vamos a comenzar con los rituales y hechizos protectores."

Snape colocó el proyector y sobre la lámina blanca comenzaron a verse reflejados numerosas imágenes de estrellas de cinco puntas, pentagramas invertidos con símbolos extraños e inteligibles para los alumnos y ello les provocó estupor. El profesor detuvo las imágenes y se colocó frente a sus alumnos.

"Sólo hay una norma para no sufrir ningún maleficio o enfrentamiento con un ser del Inframundo: no contactéis con ellos."

El silencio se extendió por el aula, sólo pudo escucharse de forma muda el miedo.

"Si contactáis, la criatura aprovechará la oportunidad de entrar en nuestro mundo para intentar destruirlo o cosas mucho peores. Una vez abierto el portal, que jamás os diré cómo se hace… el demonio podrá hacer lo que desee con vosotros. Desde mataros hasta convertiros en sus secuaces ofreciéndoos poder."

"¿Y si nos encontramos por casualidad con un demonio, qué debemos hacer?" – inquirió Harry.

Severus tomó una expresión calculadora y tensa, casi amenazante.

"Si realizáis este hechizo erróneamente, podríais morir." – avisó.

Snape abrió una caja con un boggart en su interior, los alumnos descubrieron en ese instante que los demonios eran uno de los miedos de Snape. Severus sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre al comprobar cómo el boggart cobraba la forma de una silueta masculina de color negro. Aunque su rostro no se veía, todos parecieron observar una sonrisa burlona de superioridad bajo su penumbra, una sonrisa diabólica antes de lanzar fuego por una de sus manos.

"¡Obscurus Trialum Sanctus!" – pronunció el profesor lanzando un rayo azulado por su varita, y el boggart volvió a esconderse en la caja.

La clase continuó a pesar del aún terror por parte de Severus al creer por un instante de que aquel demonio era real. Cuando llegó la hora oportuna, el profesor decidió finalizar la lección. Cada estudiante se fue a sus cuartos o a merodear por Hogwarts, pero aquel día Hermione fue la única alumna que decidió ir a la Biblioteca.

Las clases habían finalizado a las cinco de la tarde, como de costumbre. No era un día diferente a otros días en la rutina de Hogwarts. Hermione había decidido ampliar información de sus apuntes en la biblioteca. Harry y Ron no la acompañaron esta vez. El tiempo durante aquella tarde se había vuelto ligero para ella entre las páginas de aquellos libros que tanto adoraba, y cada vez más, la noche acechaba la escuela.

Hermione se ayudó de la luz de una de las velas flotantes para continuar su lectura. Escuchaba desde el interior del recinto la tormenta implacable que azotaba la escuela, y pensó que la navidad ya estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina. También pensó en la clase que impartió Snape, y algo en su interior la llamaba a invocar a un demonio. Quería ser la maga más poderosa de Hogwarts, la maga más poderosa del mundo. Quería convertirse en una leyenda, y que su nombre produjera tanto terror que nadie se atreviese a pronunciarlo. Y a la joven Hermione de dieciséis años no le tembló el pulso hasta dirigirse a la sección prohibida. Parecía que todo estaba preparado para que nadie la pillara entrar en aquel lugar, no había ni un vigilante… y con el silencio como acompañante llegó hasta un estante de Demonología y Artes Oscuras.

**Hermione POV**

No pienso ser cobarde, no ésta vez – me dije a mí misma. Y tomé el pesado libro entre mis manos temblorosas, sólo con cogerlo transmitía una energía tan poderosa que estaba dispuesta a entregar mi vida por tener cada poder del Inframundo. Abrí el libro por su índice, y éste me guió hasta encontrar un Ritual.

_Ritual del Pandemonium_

_¡Oh, mi impío demonio, manifiéstate y dame tus dones,_

_te prometo mi carne humana y mi vida!_

_¡Dame poder, envíame a tus dominios!_

_¡Abro este portal, para cumplir tus designios!_

_¡Obscurus totallum, Pandaemonium ovraris!_

_¡Hail Tenebris, sanguis atque sanguis!_

Leí el hechizo. También había un dibujo a su lado. Era un pentagrama invertido, debía realizarlo con mi sangre. Busqué un lugar apartado y libre de objetos en la biblioteca, y me coloqué en el suelo sobre mis rodillas. El suelo estaba gélido y la superficie pedregosa se clavó sobre mi piel. Respiré hondo antes de tomar mi varita y herirme a mí misma.

"Sectum sempra." – dije con dolor y apareció un corte con suficiente profundidad para que comenzase a gotear la sangre.

Hice el dibujo con la sangre chorreante de la palma de mi mano. Cuando terminé, comencé a recitar las palabras necesarias. La sangre comenzó a iluminarse como si se tratasen de ascuas y el hechizo estaba funcionando. Un gran halo de humo negro apareció frente a mí, estaba abriendo un portal al Inframundo.

"¡Hail Tenebris, sanguis atque sanguis!" – dije la última frase y apareció la forma de una silueta negra.

Había invocado a un demonio, y eso iba a traer grandes consecuencias a Hogwarts. Pero yo sólo ansiaba tener poder y no ser sólo Hermione, la chica más inteligente de la clase… quería ser Hermione, la maga de la oscuridad. Sé que esto será un error y dañaré al resto de magos, pero supongo que eso ya no me importa.

**Fin de Hermione POV**

"Hermione." – se escuchó una voz masculina.

"¿Eres tú…?" – preguntó Hermione asustada pero a la vez curiosa.

"Sí, soy yo."

La silueta desapareció de frente a los ojos de Hermione, y en un solo segundo la chica se puso en pie, buscándola con la mirada. El demonio astutamente se colocó tras ella, y con una diferencia: ya no sólo era una silueta negra, había adquirido una apariencia física, su apariencia real. La maga sintió su aliento cálido tras una parte de su cuello, y creyó deshacerse por un instante.

"Qué poderes tan exquisitos posees, mortal, y qué belleza... Lo tenéis todo, pero yo os daré _mucho más_."

Instintivamente, la maga se volvió para observar la apariencia de su demonio. Esperaba ver a un monstruo. Una bestia con la piel roja, los cuernos de cabra y una apariencia espantosa, pero sus expectativas no tardaron en chocar brutalmente con la realidad.

**Hermione POV**

Tenía frente a mí a la criatura más hermosa que había visto.

Él tenía apariencia humana. No aparentaba más de veinte años de edad, y más que un demonio parecía un ángel. Era más alto que yo, de forma significativa, y su camisa negra entreabierta me dejaba observar unos esculpidos músculos sobre una piel pálida. El color de su piel era traslúcido, parecían diamantes. Iba descalzo y vestía unos pantalones de cuero, además, en el centro de su pecho colgaba un collar desde su cuello: el símbolo satánico. Su rostro estaba compuesto por una perfecta sonrisa burlona, unos ojos negros e impíos, y un revuelto pelo negro. Jamás me había sentido tan intimidada por una mirada.

"¿Vas a hacerme daño?" – inquirí, agarrando fuertemente mi varita.

"No."

Se acercó a mí, sentí cómo me hervía la sangre.

"A partir de ahora soy tu demonio guardián."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Ah… Hermione, Hermione." – acarició una de mis mejillas – "Yo te daré los siete poderes del inframundo, serás la maga más poderosa, y tú a cambio serás mi súbdita."

"¿Qué tengo que hacer como tu súbdita?"

**Fin de Hermione POV**

El demonio rió cargado de egocentrismo.

"Harás todo lo que yo diga."

"Pero…" – unas lágrimas culpables inundaron sus ojos castaños – "¿Y si me pides que haga daño a Harry? ¿O a… Ron?" – sollozó.

"_Preciosa_, has escogido ascender como maga, eso conlleva un sacrificio." – la acurrucó entre sus brazos – "Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse por unos estúpidos humanos. Además, ya aprenderás que ser malvado es la única forma de _destruir a tus_ _enemigos_."

"Bien." – aprobó dolorosamente la maga.

Sintió cómo el calor de los brazos y del pecho del malvado ser que la estaba abrazando era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Se sentía extrañamente atraída a él.

"Querida Hermione, la maldad te sentará muy bien." – la obligó a que le mirase a los ojos.

"Tú me enseñarás a serlo, ¿no?"

"Voy a enseñarte muchas cosas, mortal, y vamos a pasarlo _muy bien_. Voy a corromper tu alma hasta que olvides qué es la compasión y todas esas memeces de los humanos."

"Ya que vas a corromper mi alma, no la quiero. Te la regalo." – susurró instintivamente cerca de los labios del demonio.

"No hace falta que me regales tu alma." – negó – "_Ya es mía_."

El demonio reprimió aquellas ganas crecientes de besar a la chica mortal. Sólo se limitó a suspirar sobre los labios de Hermione y sentir cómo sentimientos extraños le recorrían como una ventisca devastadora e incluso peligrosa. El verdadero peligro no se hallaba en los poderes de cada uno, se hallaba en el interior de sus _corazones_. El demonio se separó de Hermione intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, y la maga también se sintió confundida por varios segundos. Entonces, Hermione dedujo que algo no encajaba.

"Aún no me has dicho tu nombre." – murmuró – "¿Cómo te llamas?" – dijo en un hilo de voz.

El demonio clavó sus ojos oscuros en los suyos, y con una mirada desafiante, sintió que la siguiente palabra que iba a pronunciar pesaba como el acero. Finalmente confesó su nombre:

"_Lucifer_."


	2. Cap 2: Un invitado en Hogwarts

**¡Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores! :) Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, aquí va el segundo...**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 2: Un invitado en Hogwarts<strong>

Con sólo escuchar esa última palabra, Hermione perdió el conocimiento. Incluso el ritual que realizó la había dejado casi agotada, pero el hecho de darse cuenta de que su demonio guardián era el rey del Inframundo acabó con sus fuerzas.

"Hermione, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?" – le mencionó en un tono de reprimenda mientras cargaba a la muchacha en sus brazos.

La maga respiraba con dificultad, y Lucifer la condujo hasta su habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para no despertar al resto de la casa Gryffindor. Hermione creía que todo aquello era una pesadilla, pero no, todo era _real_. Cuando la chica despertó, ya había amanecido y vio que su nuevo compañero ya no estaba a su lado. Al levantarse, siguió con su rutina como cada día en la escuela de magia, la chica continuaba pensando que lo que había ocurrido anoche había sido un sueño. Estaba tan convencida de ello que ni siquiera se percató de la herida de su mano con la que hizo el ritual de invocación.

Pasó una monótona mañana de clases y en el almuerzo, Dumbledore se dirigió a hablar a todos los alumnos:

"¡Silencio!" – ordenó y todos enmudecieron – "Quiero dar la bienvenida a un invitado muy especial a la escuela de Hogwarts."

A Hermione se le heló el corazón cuando comprobó quién era el nuevo invitado.

"Su nombre es Zak Sforza. Es un gran mago de renombre con especialidad en las artes oscuras."

**Hermione POV**

"¡No puede ser!" – me dije a mí misma. Si todo lo ocurrido parecía un sueño… más que un sueño, la pesadilla más horrible que jamás he tenido. ¡He traicionado a mi escuela! ¡He traicionado a los principios de la magia! Y ahora… Lucifer está entre nosotros bajo una identidad falsa. Sin duda es listo. – pensé, pero… ¡yo soy idiota! ¿Cómo he podido hacer un pacto de sangre con un demonio?

"Hermione, ¿estás bien? Estás pálida." – me dijo Ron.

"¡Ron Weasley! ¿Es que no puedes cerrar el pico?"

Ron se quedó pasmado con mi reacción, pero creo que en este instante no soy dueña de mis actos. Fui a los servicios y abandoné la concurrida sala. Los sollozos de Myrtle acompañaban a los míos, pero sólo quería llorar.

Ahora él está en Hogwarts, como si fuera uno de nosotros. ¿Es que no podemos tener ningún año tranquilo en esta maldita escuela? Parece que él será el invitado especial de este año, y ni siquiera Dumbledore se ha dado cuenta de su verdadera identidad, todo me parece demasiado extraño. Ya llevo en este baño dos horas. Y preferiría quedarme aquí todo el año si es necesario.

**Fin de Hermione POV**

Hermione no se percató que Myrtle no era su única compañera en los baños, sino que también había alguien más. La chica estaba llorando con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, y cuando miró al frente, comprobó que Lucifer estaba frente a ella, observándola.

"Mi preciosa Hermione, ¿qué te preocupa?"

"¿¡Qué me preocupa!? ¡Tú eres lo que me preocupa! ¿Cómo has podido engañarme para que fuese tu súbdita? ¡Ahora estaré por toda la eternidad atada a ti!"

"Eso suena muy bien."

"¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡Cerraré el portal y volverás al Inframundo!" – dijo furiosamente sacando su varita.

"¿Crees que tienes alguna oportunidad de hacerme daño con esa cosa?" – se burló – "Está bien, adelante." – la desafió.

"¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que su varita saliera volando por los aires. Había hecho un hechizo prohibido, y estaba incluso dispuesta a aniquilarle. Cuando la maga se dio cuenta de que Lucifer la había vencido por sus poderes de telequinesis, dio una pataleta al suelo, furiosa.

"¿Ves, Hermione? No puedes negar la maldad que hay en tu interior, acabas de hacer un hechizo prohibido."

El demonio acorraló a la chica entre la pared y sus brazos. Hermione respiró con fuerza.

"¿Sabes que los magos acaban en la prisión de Azkaban por eso?"

"Sí." – afirmó entre dientes.

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

"Quería matarte."

"¿No es mejor que seamos amigos, _pequeña asesina_?" – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡No!"

"Una lástima, estás obligada a serlo." – dijo seriamente – "Los pactos conmigo jamás pueden anularse, y además…" – su voz se volvió terrorífica – "Llevo milenios esperando a que una maga humana como tú me convocase."

"¿Para qué? ¿Cuál es tu propósito…?"

"Voy a iniciar la revolución que siempre quise." – susurró – "Y para ello necesito tu ayuda." – la chica tragó saliva con su afirmación – "La oscuridad reinará de una vez por todas."

Hermione intentó reprimir sus lágrimas y pensó que ya no había vuelta atrás.

"Hermione." – murmuró Lucifer en un tono suave – "¿Cuándo aprenderás que yo no soy el héroe en esta historia?" – suspiró – "Pero tampoco soy el villano."

La maga observó a aquellos ojos oscuros que le confesaban esas palabras. Sintió por un instante que no le importaría seguirle fuera donde fuera, que aquello que había hecho, aquel ritual, era su destino. Ella estaba destinada a conocerle, y a convertirse en parte de un fin mayor. Pero, en realidad, Hermione sabía que no todo giraba en torno a aquella ansiada rebelión, a una venganza, sino giraba también en torno a sentimientos que ella aún ni siquiera había descubierto.

"Si no eres el héroe ni el villano, entonces, ¿qué eres?"

"Hermione… ya aprenderás que ni la luz es buena ni la oscuridad es mala." – acarició una de sus mejillas gentilmente – "Pero aún eres demasiado joven… _demasiado dulce_." – la besó en la frente.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, y Lucifer abandonó la sala. Hermione volvió a su habitación y estuvo durante toda la tarde pensando en aquello que él le había confesado. Retuvo las ganas de ir hasta sus aposentos. Ahora, Lucifer, bajo su falsa identidad, también tenía sus cuartos en Hogwarts, al ser un invitado especial, y la chica sabía en qué lugar del castillo se encontraban esos cuartos.

**Hermione POV**

Tuve que hacer el mínimo ruido posible, y fui a la habitación de Harry a quitarle su capa de invisibilidad. Recorrí Hogwarts mientras el frío y la penumbra me acompañaban. Aún no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, no era consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero ya nada importaba, sólo quería verle de nuevo.

Subí unas cuantas plantas, intentando no hacer ruido al subir los peldaños, y me coloqué frente a la puerta de su habitación. Estaba cerrada.

"Alohomora." – pronuncié y el resorte se abrió. Me quité la capa, cerré la puerta. Su habitación era muy espaciosa y acogedora. Tenía la chimenea encendida y comprobé que estaba tumbado en la cama con un dosel rojo y ocre. Estaba dormido, y su rostro era pacífico, casi angelical.

Lucifer abrió los ojos, buscó mi presencia entre el silencio. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y él se sorprendió:

"Hermione, ¿qué haces a…?"

"Estoy segura, Lucifer." – le interrumpí – "Quiero ayudarte. Quiero tener los siete poderes del inframundo."

**Fin de Hermione POV**

Sus ojos brillaron con expectación por las palabras de la joven maga. Él, simplemente se limitó a asentir, y sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda: No era capaz de imaginarse que la chica fuera tan valiente. Hermione se sentó a su lado.

"¿No vas a decir… nada?" – murmuró.

"Perdona, sólo estoy sorprendido. No esperaba ganarte tan pronto." – sonrió.

"No seas idiota."

"_Shhhhhh_." – la mandó a callar – "¿Idiota? Creo que soy mucho más listo que tú. He tenido que serlo para que una maga tan letal como tú sea mi aliada, ¿no crees?"

"¿Una maga tan letal? ¡Si me venciste sin ningún esfuerzo?"

"Es cierto… pero… a veces no se necesitan poderes para ser letal."

Compartieron un juego de miradas que ninguno de ellos supo descifrar. Lucifer le mostró a Hermione un collar parecido al suyo que escondía bajo su almohada, tenía el mismo símbolo que el suyo: la estrella de cinco puntas.

"Date la vuelta." – le ordenó.

Hermione obedeció y el demonio apartó su cabello castaño de su cuello. Colocó el collar sobre su piel delicadamente.

"Es muy bonito." – dijo la maga cuando se percató de que había un rubí en el centro del colgante.

"De ese modo siempre estaremos juntos." – musitó.

"¿Tienen algún poder estos colgantes?" – preguntó, interesada.

"Ya lo descubrirás."

"¡Siempre me repites lo mismo!" – gritó en voz baja con una ligera sonrisa – "Apenas sé nada de ti… Lucifer, ¿qué escondes? ¿Cuál es tu historia?"

Lucifer hizo un mohín con sus labios, no supo qué responder durante varios segundos. Aún no era el momento de que Hermione conociera su verdadera historia, ella debía convertirse antes en la maga de los siete poderes para comprenderlo. Era demasiado complicado…

"Todos tenemos secretos." – se limitó a decir.

"Algunos secretos son apreciables a simple vista." – argumentó la maga – "Tú, simplemente… eres una contradicción." – sonrió amablemente – "Eres el demonio más peligroso con la máscara de un ángel."

Tras aquellas palabras, el demonio sólo se limitó a permanecer en silencio. Hermione se tumbó a su lado, durmiéndose en su regazo. Tanto uno como otro tenían muchas preguntas, pero eran preguntas sin respuesta.

**Lucifer POV**

Aunque lleve milenios esperando esto, parece que todo no está saliendo tal y como yo lo planeaba. Hermione será la maga de la revolución, ella es la llave, el puente entre el mundo humano y el mío, ella es mi escalera para llegar al Cielo y acabar de una vez por todas con esta guerra. Sé que no soy el villano, pero tampoco soy el héroe.

Tengo muy pocas cosas en claro hasta ahora, pero hay una, que está torturándome… y se llama _Hermione_.

**Fin de Lucifer POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno... ¿qué os ha parecido? ¡Dejad reviews, me encanta leerlas! ¡Muchas gracias y un beso enorme a todos los que seguís esta historia! :3<strong>

**Sasuhina-itahina100: No hay ningún actor que represente a Lucifer, aunque en la portada está Ian Somerhalder... pero yo tengo mi propia imagen :D Sí, existe Voldemort, y en edades, bueno, Hermione tiene 16 años.**

**XxLuciernagas-sakuxX Lucifer es el mismo Satanás, pero seguid leyendo y descubriréis su historia!**

**Al resto de reviewers y followers muuuuchas muchas gracias! Espero que os guste Luc como personaje :3**


	3. Cap 3: La Orden de los Siete Oscuros

**¡Hola de nuevo, mis queridos, queridos lectores! :3 Estoy recibiendo muchos favs y follows y os lo agradezco! Vosotros sois los que me animáis a seguir publicando. **

**Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 3: La Orden de los Siete Oscuros<strong>

Había pasado la noche, y el día llegó entre suaves luces solares que acariciaron las mejillas de Hermione. Cuando despertó se percató de que Lucifer no estaba a su lado, y sobre la almohada había una nota con una legible caligrafía:

_Si lees esto, significa que he tenido que recibir a nuevos allegados. Ven al puente cubierto de Hogwarts. – L_

Era temprano, y la maga aprovechó para pasarse por su habitación y vestirse antes de que comenzase la rutina en Hogwarts. Sus compañeras aún seguían durmiendo. Cuando terminó de ponerse su uniforme y abrigo, abrigó su cuello con la bufanda de Gryffindor, y se observó al espejo durante varios instantes. Ella misma se percató de que algo había cambiado en sí misma, y no supo saber con certeza de qué se trataba…

Se dirigió hasta el puente, y en su centro surgió la conocida silueta del demonio. Su vestimenta era de color negro, e incluso la bufanda que llevaba. Cuando vio a Hermione acercarse a él, sonrió con amabilidad.

"Has venido." – musitó, y besó la mano de la maga – "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Bien. Estoy bien." – respondió ella secamente – "¿Qué significa eso de que tienes que recibir a nuevos allegados?"

"Pequeña brujita, siempre tan curiosa." – dijo irónicamente – "¿Crees que si quiero dominar el mundo lo haré en solitario? Oh, espera, y con sólo tu ayuda."

"Creía que haríamos esto entre tú y yo."

"Hermione…" – rió el demonio – "Para estas cosas se necesita un equipo. Trabajar en equipo, y tú entras dentro de mi equipo." – le dedicó una sonrisa torcida – "Aunque, bueno… yo también preferiría hacer cosas en solitario contigo si así lo deseas."

"¡No seas grosero!" – se enfadó.

"No he sido grosero, sólo atrevido." – se burló – "Vamos, brujita, no te enfades conmigo. ¿Es que ya no volverás a dormir conmigo?"

"¡No!"

"Oh, ya entiendo… prefieres no dormir." – volvió a mofarse.

Hermione frunció el ceño, y el demonio le sonrió mostrando su dentadura blanca. Finalmente, retomó el diálogo con la joven maga con más seriedad.

"Verás, como ya sabes que el baile conmemorativo de Hogwarts será este 24 de diciembre, asistirán unos amigos míos como invitados de honor, al igual que yo." – explicó.

"Pero… eso sólo es una excusa. Son más demonios como tú bajo una identidad falsa." – dedujo la maga – "Algo sigue sin quedarme claro, ¿cómo pudiste engañar a Dumbledore? ¿Cómo no ha descubierto quién realmente eres…?"

"Chica lista." – aceptó – "Sólo se te escapa un detalle… yo soy mucho más poderoso que Dumbledore."

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, incrédula, pensó por un momento que aquella afirmación era imposible pero tenía frente a ella a uno de los seres más antiguos del mundo, y por supuesto, más letales y poderosos.

"Además, ellos me ayudarán en el Ritual que te darán los siete poderes." – añadió.

Hermione asintió con frialdad.

"Bien, Hermione." – susurró – "A la hora de la cena nos veremos. Que tengas un buen día."

**Hermione POV**

Sentía cómo su presencia era capaz de paralizarme. Conozco cada hechizo, pero sin duda el suyo era el más poderoso y desconocido de todos. Tomé aire con fuerza mientras me armaba de valor para mirarle a los ojos antes de despedirnos. Lucifer tomó una expresión tenaz en su semblante, y tocó una de mis mejillas con la punta de sus dedos. Él tomó aire entre sus labios, y apreció que el colgante que me regaló anoche aún seguía sobre mi cuello.

"Hermione." – susurró impulsivamente – "Recuerda a quién perteneces."

Le vi alejarse en la distancia mientras me dedicaba una última sonrisa. Su tacto con el colgante provocó que el rubí se iluminase, y sentí cómo bajo mis ropas el colgante quemaba como el fuego. Su tacto calcinaba mi piel, y saqué el colgante al exterior de mis ropajes. Sentí que mi piel se había quemado instantáneamente, y el colgante aún continuaba con ese brillo tan extraño. Entonces encontré el significado: _Aquel colgante iba a mantenerme por siempre atada a él. Aferrada a los poderes oscuros._

Unos metros más allá, me encontré con la posesiva mirada de Draco Malfoy. Escondí mi colgante de nuevo antes de que él lo viese, pero pareció apreciar algo sobre mí. Draco se acercó:

"¿Qué escondes, sangre sucia?" – replicó.

"Nada que te interese."

**Fin de Hermione POV**

"Granger, ambos sabemos que en Hogwarts no merece la pena guardar secretos." – contestó – "Ese colgante no debería pertenecerte, te traerá problemas. Ten cuidado, Granger, soy capaz de ver cosas que los demás ni siquiera aprecian."

"No intentes amenazarme, Malfoy, no guardo ningún secreto."

"Si he visto el colgante que llevas, ya no es un secreto."

"Entonces… ¿por qué has dicho que no merece la pena guardar secretos?" – preguntó la maga.

"Porque tú no eres la única que los guarda."

Se observaron por varios segundos. Nunca habían mantenido una conversación así desde que se conocieron, y aquella conversación había sido no sólo extraña, sino una clave que tendrán que resolver en un futuro cercano. Ambos guardaban secretos, pero ninguno de ellos era capaz de descubrirlos.

"Cuidado, Granger." – advirtió – "Hay secretos que no deberían desvelarse."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque son peligrosos."

Hermione frunció el ceño y se encaminó a paso rápido hasta la escuela. El día pasó apresuradamente, ni siquiera había atendido a sus clases, sólo podía prestar atención a todos aquellos hechos que le habían ocurrido. Problemas que no podía resolver, y se preguntó si cuando adquiera los siete poderes, podría solucionarlos.

Llegó la hora de la cena, Dumbledore comunicó la bienvenida de los nuevos invitados, todos aquellos bajo falsas identidades como altos ministros de la magia, o simplemente, grandes magos con especialidades oscuras. Hermione se sorprendió porque los seis nuevos demonios eran tan bellos como el primero que había conocido. Y entre ellos, había tres diablesas. Durante la cena, la chica permaneció en silencio, y tras la cena, llegó la hora de dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, una voz la despertó:

"¡Hermione, despierta, ven conmigo!" – dijo una voz masculina desconocida.

Vio cómo una mano la introdujo dentro de la capa de invisibilidad. Ambos salieron de la habitación y se apresuraron hasta llegar al cuarto de los menesteres. El chico quitó la capa y la maga pudo ver su apariencia.

"Soy Astaroth." – se presentó.

"¿Qué pasa ahora…?"

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones."

Astaroth se dirigió hasta una pared del cuarto y pronunció un hechizo. En la pared se formó un extraño símbolo y el demonio puso su mano sobre él, el símbolo se iluminó y de la pared surgió una puerta. La puerta se abrió, Hermione vio una escalera de caracol descendente.

"¿Dónde vamos…?" – preguntó la chica cuando Astaroth cerró la puerta de piedra y descendían las escaleras rápidamente.

"Es un lugar secreto de la Orden de los Siete Oscuros."

"¿En Hogwarts?"

"Exacto, ¿cómo vamos a maquinar un plan para dominar el mundo sin un escondrijo? ¿Quieres que vayamos al despacho de Dumbledore a planearlo todo?" – bromeó.

Cuando llegaron hasta aquel gran sótano, parecía otro castillo bajo la misma escuela. Astaroth guió a la maga hasta una gran sala con un lujoso mobiliario. Había una mesa alargada que Lucifer presidía, y los otros cinco demonios se presentaron: dos de ellos eran Baal y Meph. Y otras tres se hacían llamar Lilith, Ishtar y Belial.

"Os presento a Hermione." – dijo Lucifer – "Nuestra próxima gran maga."

"Nunca he visto a una maga tan joven como ella, ni tan poderosa." – murmuró Meph.

"Gracias." – musitó la maga.

"Bueno, Lucifer." – la diablesa pelirroja, Lilith, retomó otra conversación – "Hasta ahora no tenemos ningún inconveniente, cuando sea la próxima luna nueva, Hermione portará los siete poderes."

"La luna nueva del día 26. Bonito día." – afirmó él.

"Lilith, sí tenemos problemas." – murmuró Belial en un hilo de voz – "Ese problema se llama Draco Malfoy."

A Hermione se le heló la sangre al recordar la charla con Malfoy en el puente de Hogwarts, sin duda, Draco sabía algo. Y además, él había visto el collar de la maga. Pero, ¿qué propósito escondía el _chico slytherin_?

"Draco sabe que Hermione es uno de los nuestros." – completó Baal.

Lucifer clavó sus ojos oscuros sobre los de la chica, y ella creyó por un momento que si las miradas matasen, esa sería una de ellas. El demonio no estaba precisamente contento.

"¿Quién es ese Malfoy para ponerse en contra de mis planes?" – dijo entre dientes.

"Yo… yo no he dicho nada, ¡lo juro!" – gritó Hermione.

"Sé que no has abierto la boca, querida Hermione." – la tranquilizó – "Tú no eres aquí el problema, sino él." – se acercó a la chica y acarició uno de sus hendidos rizos castaños – "Mi querida aliada, deberías comenzar a saber ver los secretos que esconden los demás…" – le susurró.

"Lucifer." – le advirtió Lilith – "Aún no debe saber quién es Draco realmente."

"Es cierto." – admitió – "Aún continúas siendo demasiado _débil_."

El demonio observó a la joven maga con una mofa de debilidad.

"Entonces, queda dicho, con la próxima luna del 26. Hermione será la maga de los siete poderes oscuros." – dijo Ishtar como veredicto.

Hermione tragó saliva, y todos los demonios abandonaron la sala. Astaroth acompañó de nuevo a la chica hasta su cama con la capa de invisibilidad. Pero, la chica aquella noche tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño. Tal y como la noche anterior, decidió encaminarse hasta la habitación dónde sabía que dormía su _demonio guardián_.

Aquella noche ni siquiera le importó que alguien la viese, se encaminó hasta la habitación de Lucifer con los pies descalzos, sintiendo cómo la fría piedra del castillo de Magia se clavaba en sus pies como un iceberg. Se armó de valor para tocar la puerta, y justo antes de hacerlo, el demonio la abrió, recibiendo a la joven maga.

"¿Otra noche en vela, Hermione?" – le dijo con una voz traviesa.

"Sí." – afirmó la maga.

"Ve a descansar, estoy ocupado." – contestó secamente.

La chica no pareció descubrir instantáneamente el significado oculto tras las palabras del demonio, pero cuando se fijó en que él no estaba solo en la habitación… todo encajaba. La maga descubrió a Lilith tumbada sobre su cama, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la sábana, y el resto de su espalda estaba descubierta y a la vez inundada por su inconfundible cabello rojizo. La chica tragó saliva con fuerza. Lucifer cerró la puerta, y la observó sorprendido.

"Ya veo." – murmuró la chica – "Buenas noches, _maestro_." – le dijo respetuosamente.

"Hermione." – le dijo Lucifer en un tono autoritario – "¿Desde cuándo es un problema para ti que desee estar con otras?" – replicó – "Contéstame." – la obligó a que le observara a los ojos directamente – "¡Contéstame!"

La chica no pudo retener sus lágrimas.

"Bonitas lágrimas, humana." – musitó – "Deberías saber que también me pertenecen." – dijo en un bajo tono de voz – "_Tu alma me pertenece_."

Ni siquiera el propio demonio pudo esquivar el bofetón que la chica gryffindor asestó sobre una de sus mejillas. Hermione descargó su rabia contra él. Durante los siguientes segundos, compartieron un juego de miradas que ninguno de ambos sería capaz de descifrar. Entonces, Hermione, confesó:

"Para esto te he entregado mi alma… _Para esto_." – se dijo casi para sí misma – "¡Te he entregado mi alma y tú sólo estás _destrozándola_!"

La chica corrió escaleras abajo mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Lucifer ni siquiera se dignó a responder, simplemente se dispuso a volver a su habitación, a olvidar a la chica, olvidarla junto a su nueva compañía.

**Hermione POV**

Era como una de esas pesadillas en las que solo puedes correr y correr. Escapar. Huir hasta que te arden los pulmones. Pero esto no era una pesadilla, y lo peor de ello era que no podía despertarme. Sólo hubo una cosa que me despertó de aquel letargo, que detuvo mis lágrimas por un instante.

Draco Malfoy estaba frente a mí en uno de los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts. Sostenía una lamparilla con un fuego incandescente que resaltaba sus ojos verdes. Ambos ni siquiera mencionamos palabra alguna, pero él se percató al instante de que estaba llorando. Nos observamos durante varios segundos, y él se dignó sólo a realizar un gesto: puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de silencio. Y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció. _¿Cómo había adquirido ese poder?_ – me pregunté.

Hay muy pocas cosas de las que esté segura hasta ahora, sólo de una. Los secretos pueden llegar a ser más peligrosos de lo que imaginamos. Y más aún si son descubiertos. Por esa misma regla… no sé si debo descubrir el secreto de Draco Malfoy, o el de Lucifer.

**Fin de Hermione POV**

Es cierto, toda esta historia parece una pesadilla. Un sueño sombrío plagado de secretos que no nos atrevemos a desvelar. Hasta ahora, sólo podemos desvelar uno de ellos. Un secreto que ni siquiera la propia Hermione es capaz de apreciar y que se halla en lo más profundo de su corazón: Estaba irrevocablemente enamorada _de él_...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os parece? ¡Dejad REVIEWS! :D<strong>

**En contestación a algunas de las reviews, pues... no sé si habrá algún lemmon, aún no he escrito ninguna temática así. Si me lo pedís, lo haré, todo sea por mis lectores :3 Y también, aclaro que no habrá ningun Drarry. No tengo nada en contra de los temas Yaoi, pero en esta historia el papel de Draco es muy importante, y Harry... bueno, tendrá un papel más secundario.**

**Un saludo :)**


	4. Cap 4: Tengo Miedo

**¡Saludos, lectores! He recibido muy buenas reviews... me alegro de que os guste! :D**

**Os dejo el capítulo 4, ¡disfrutad de la lectura! :3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 4: Tengo Miedo<strong>

Había pasado una noche.

Para Hermione, la noche pasada había estado acompañada de lágrimas de desesperación y palabras que se decía a sí misma, palabras cargadas de culpa. Quería volver atrás, quería no haber conocido todo aquello que le estaba prohibido.

El demonio, sin embargo, ni siquiera concilió el sueño. Su compañera, Lilith, se había asegurado de ello, y el hambre de ambos no cesó. Lucifer había aprendido de memoria cada centímetro de su piel, mientras ella suplicaba clemencia, rogaba una y otra vez. Él mismo se maldecía, tenía sobre su lecho a una de las mujeres más hermosas que había conocido, una mujer capaz de colmar cada uno de sus deseos, pero una parte de él mismo, supo que no alcanzaría la satisfacción si Hermione no estaba entre sus sábanas.

Draco Malfoy también pasó su noche en vela, admirando cómo el cielo se volvía cada vez más claro desde la torre de Astronomía de la escuela, cómo amanecía. Mientras tanto, pensaba que los secretos a veces eran más mortales que un hechizo prohibido.

Aquella mañana fue un día atareado en Hogwarts, ya se habían iniciado los preparativos para el baile de esa misma noche, y Hermione antes de bajar al salón a desayunar, observó el vestido que su madre le había regalado para la ocasión. Era incluso más hermoso que aquel atuendo tan distinguido que portó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Su color malva, tela de seda y su largura, acompañada de una discreta pedrería en aquel ligero escote le hacían pensar que la noche iba a ser perfecta, pero sólo faltaba una cosa: su pareja.

**Hermione POV**

Soy demasiado tímida. Bueno, y también demasiado egocéntrica como para pedirle a alguien que sea mi pareja para el baile. ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?

Hoy parece que hace frío, y a pesar de llevar mi túnica y la bufanda amariroja… no soy capaz de encontrar calor alguno. Neville, Harry y Ron conversan de qué han pedido como regalos de Navidad. Yo ni siquiera presto atención. Sólo compruebo cómo las sillas dónde están sentados los nuevos invitados para tomar el desayuno junto a Dumbledore, están todas ocupadas, menos dos: las que deberían ocupar Lilith y Lucifer.

Ni siquiera quiero pronunciar su nombre, ni siquiera quiero que vea cómo mis ojos están hinchados porque me había pasado la noche llorando. Pero, no puedo evitar el hecho de ocultar lo evidente… Las puertas de entrada al salón se abren, y llega la nueva pareja. Lilith ni siquiera me mira, pero él sí.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan.

Siento un pinchazo en mi pecho, el colgante que él me regaló parece que comienza a iluminarse, trato de ocultar el dolor del quemazón. El frío que sentía está desapareciendo conforme observo esos ojos ámbar. Aquella mirada que guarda una historia que nadie quiere saber, la mirada de un demonio con una bella máscara de ángel. He aprendido que los lobos más letales son aquellos que visten piel de cordero…

**Fin de Hermione POV**

Malfoy se sentó en la mesa junto a la casa Slytherin, y la maga no pudo evitar fijarse en su aspecto cadavérico. Harry se precipitó a decir algo contra el chico rubio platino, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Hermione conocía cuando Harry intentaba callar algo, y al instante le obligó a decir lo que había pensado:

"Harry, ¿ibas a decir algo? Conozco esa mirada de desaprobación."

"Sí… es que creo que Malfoy está extraño últimamente." – susurró.

"Pero, Harry, tú siempre crees que Malfoy está extraño." – aclaró Ron.

"Yo también he pensado lo mismo." – murmuró la maga – "Anoche, vi a Malfoy en los pasillos de las últimas plantas de Hogwarts, llevaba una lamparilla consigo y en un instante… desapareció. ¿No os parece raro que tenga ese poder?" – preguntó Hermione.

Harry y Ron la observaron sorprendidos, tras unos segundos de un pasivo silencio, la chica comprendió que sus amigos no estaban así de absortos por lo que acababa de relatar ella misma. Harry la miró con desaprobación, y Ron, con una sonrisa burlona, hizo una de sus constantes bromas:

"Hermione, pero, ¿qué haces tú a tan altas horas de la noche rondando por las últimas plantas de la escuela?"

"Eso mismo." – admitió Harry.

"Pu-pues…" – la chica no supo cómo ocultar sus secretos.

"Podría atacarte algún fantasma." – bromeó Weasley – "Buuuuuhhh." – imitó el sollozo de un espíritu – "O… peor… ¡que nos expulsen!" – imitó a Hermione.

Harry intentó no reírse, pero eso fue fallido. Tras la gracia, se pusieron serios y esperaron a que la chica explicara su "excursión" nocturna.

"Nada… sólo… tomé un libro prestado de la biblioteca, se agotó el plazo y recordé por la noche que tenía que devolverlo." – maquinó una excusa factible – "Y… y luego decidí dar una vuelta por las últimas plantas… Sólo eso."

Sus amigos parecieron aceptar su explicación. Harry sonrió:

"¿Sabes que los aposentos de los nuevos invitados al baile se encuentran en las últimas plantas?" – preguntó el mago.

"Hermione, ¿no te habrás convertido en una de esas admiradoras psicóticas, no?" – inquirió Ron con un tono de mofa.

"¡Cállate, Ron! ¡Sólo soy admiradora de los libros…!"

"Bueno, Hermione, tampoco es malo admitir que los nuevos invitados no están nada mal…" – piropeó el aspecto de los nuevos allegados – "En especial la pelirroja." – se refirió a Lilith.

"Sí, claro." – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación.

"Oye, ¿y si Draco trama algo contra los nuevos invitados?" – preguntó de nuevo Harry – "Hermione, dijiste que le habías visto rondando por las últimas plantas, y desapareció… ¿y si intentaba robarles algún objeto mágico y usó un hechizo de invisibilidad?"

"No hay hechizos de invisibilidad así, Harry. Es extraño…" – dijo la maga.

"Tonterías, Harry." – suspiró Ron – "Todos sabemos que ese Zak Sforza y sus colegas son eminencias en la magia, si Malfoy hurgara entre sus cosas, se enterarían."

Hermione y Harry asintieron dándole a Ron la razón. _"Lucifer ha sabido escoger muy bien su identidad falsa, él y sus amigos…" _– pensó Hermione para sí misma.

"De todos modos…" – comenzó Harry – "¿Y si le preguntamos a Malfoy que hacía en ese lugar a esas horas?"

"No, Harry, hagamos como si no ha ocurrido nada, no quiero que Draco pueda chivarse a Severus o algo peor. Yo podría salir perjudicada." – admitió la chica.

"Así es como habla la Hermione que conozco." – dijo Ron.

La conversación entre los amigos finalizó, aquel día, con las mismas vísperas del baile no había clase. Harry y Ron fueron a la sala común de Hogwarts a preparar sus atuendos. Harry asistía con Ginny al baile, mientras que Ron, por pura vergüenza de no pedir asistir al baile con Hermione, se lo pidió a Luna. Hermione aún no sabía ni con quién asistiría al baile. Mientras tanto, las horas pasaron, y Granger decidió despejar su mente. Subió hasta la torre de astronomía de la escuela de magia, y justo cuando creyó que estaría en solitario, Draco estaba allí, observando su varita como si fuese un tiesto, como si le sobrara, la chica creyó por un momento que iba a romperla y lanzarla al vacío. Pero, Draco se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en aquella habitación.

La maga se escondió tras una columna para intentar que el chico slytherin no la viese. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¿Quién eres?" – mencionó Draco con una voz hostil.

Hermione pensó en algún hechizo para desaparecer literalmente de allí, quería descubrir los secretos de Malfoy, cuando llegó podría haber descubierto algo, pero parece que llegó en el momento más oportuno. La maga escuchó la risa de Malfoy antes de que declarase las siguientes palabras:

"¿Granger? ¿Eres tú?" – adivinó – "Puedo distinguir tu sucia sangre muggle."

La chica se armó de valor para salir de su escondite y enfrentarse a Draco. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella le apuntó con su varita.

"¿Qué escondes, Malfoy?" – amenazó.

"¡Eh, Granger! ¿A qué viene que quieras atacarme? Yo no voy a hacerte daño, sólo te he dicho que lo que eres." – frunció el ceño – "Una sangre sucia."

"Sabes que conozco cada hechizo, Malfoy, hechizos que podrían hacerte decir la verdad o incluso hacerte daño."

"Ambos sabemos que no lo harías para no manchar tu inmaculado expediente." – se rió – "Eres una cobarde."

Hermione arrugó su nariz con enfurecimiento, agarró su varita con fuerza y apuntó al chico slytherin con el propósito de pronunciar un hechizo. La chica apretó sus labios en una línea y dijo:

"¡Expelliarmus!"

Gritó mientras lanzaba la varita de Draco por los aires.

"¿En serio? ¿Crees que con eso ya has ganado?" – se rió – "No todos los magos necesitamos la varita para hacer magia."

Se hizo un silencio demoledor, aquellas últimas palabras de Draco habían dicho demasiado, la chica se quedó helada por un instante. No podía ser posible que un mago tan joven poseyera tales poderes, no podía ser posible. Pero lo era.

"Draco, ¿quién eres?" – preguntó la maga.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio. Clavó sus ojos sobre los de la chica gryffindor, su cabello platino era mecido por el ligero viento que penetró en la torre como una flecha helada. Hermione sintió que ese hielo recorrió su espalda en forma de un escalofrío. Vértebra a vértebra. Malfoy sólo se limitó a sonreír, y luego, dijo:

"Creo que tú lo sabes más que yo, ¿no, Granger?" – musitó – "No creas que todos somos vulnerables a los hechizos de engaño. Ni tampoco soy tan estúpido para no darme cuenta de que andas con Zak Sforza."

Hermione tomó aire, petrificada.

"Todos tenemos secretos."

Y frente a los ojos de Hermione, el peliplata desapareció.

**Hermione POV**

Pensé en no ir al baile, sólo quería quedarme encerrada en mi habitación y desaparecer del mundo. Finalmente, sólo me di un baño y esperé. Incluso me había puesto el vestido e improvisé un recogido con mi enredado cabello cobrizo. Me miré en el espejo, ni siquiera parecía yo. Nuevamente, pensé en quitarme el atuendo y volver a la cama. Pero, alguien entró en la habitación.

"Hermione." – pronunció una conocida voz, suavemente.

Me di la vuelta y casi me quedé sin aliento.

Lucifer estaba frente a mí. Vestía un elegante atuendo para la ocasión, y había tendido su cabello negro hacia atrás. Se acercó a mí con una expresión triunfante pero a la vez resignada, parecía que me añoraba. Me sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca, y acarició una de mis mejillas.

"Ven al baile conmigo." – musitó.

"No tenía pensado ir al baile."

"¿Entonces para qué te has vestido así?" – interrumpió – "Tú no tienes pareja y yo tampoco, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?"

"Tú tienes a Lilith." – respondí secamente.

"Bien." – se rió – "Vamos a volver a repetirlo."

"_¿Qué hace?"_ – me pregunté, cuando abandonó la sala y volvió a entrar.

"Hermione… ¿me harías el honor de asistir al baile conmigo?" – me besó en la mano – "Me harías muy afortunado."

"Lucifer, déjame en paz. Aléjate."

"No."

"Hablo en serio."

"Podría obligarte."

**Fin de Hermione POV**

Draco Malfoy no asistió al baile acompañado. Lo haría en solitario, y aún así, estaba pensando el hecho de hacer acto de presencia. Vio a la pareja formada por Hermione y Lucifer adentrarse en el salón de baile desde la lejanía.

Lucifer y Draco compartieron una mirada indescifrable.

¿Cuántos secretos pueden ser desvelados y cuántos no?

**Hermione POV**

Tengo miedo... miedo de los secretos. Miedo de lo que estoy sintiendo.

**Fin de Hermione POV**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad muchas reviews! Gracias por seguir esta historiaaa :)<strong>


	5. Cap 5: El Baile

**Buenaaaas, lectores! Muchas gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia, me encantan vuestras reviews!**

**Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, muy interesante y... bueno, bueno. Ya lo veréis :3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 5: El Baile<strong>

**Draco POV**

La música del baile se acomodaba a la promesa de la noche. No recordaba haber visto a Hermione tan hermosa desde aquella noche del torneo de los tres magos. Ahora parecía que algo había cambiado en ella. La Hermione que conozco tiene ansia de conocimiento, esta chica, esta maga… tiene ansia de poder.

No tenía intención de ir al baile, y por eso mismo volví a mi escondite. A nuestro escondite, junto mi compañero junto con el resto de mi grupo. Todos y cada uno de mis secretos se escondían allí, uno de mis compañeros me dijo:

"Draco, ¿cuándo piensas actuar?" – dijo.

"No lo sé." – protesté.

"¿Qué es lo que te detiene?" – dijo ella – "¿Por qué no podemos actuar aún y acabar con esto? ¿Por qué debemos permanecer escondidos entre las sombras?"

"¡Silencio…!" – la mandé a callar – "No hables." – ordené – "En cualquier momento podrían descubrirnos, en cualquier momento podrían saber quiénes somos y cuáles son nuestros propósitos."

"Es cierto lo que dice Draco." – admitió – "Debemos permanecer en el anonimato."

**Fin de Draco POV**

Dumbledore dio la bienvenida a todos los asistentes al baile. Las personas comenzaron la fiesta y el ponche fue servido a todos los invitados. Hermione creyó que lo que estaba sucediendo no era real, y sentía cómo todos sus compañeros de la escuela chismorreaban el hecho de qué hacía una chica como Hermione con la eminencia de la magia Zak Sforza, su identidad falsa. Harry bailaba torpemente con Ginny, y Ron estaba bailando a su lado con Luna. Los amigos se aproximaron por un momento, y Ron le dijo a Harry:

"¿Hermione y Zak Sforza?"

"Estás celoso, Ron. Hermione siempre se las ingenia para asistir al baile con los mejores magos, ¿no?" – murmuró Ginny mientras Ron recordaba a Hermione asistiendo al último baile del torneo de los tres magos junto a Victor Krum.

Ron frunció los labios con frustración mientras veía a Zak Sforza hacer una petición de baile a Hermione.

"Dije que podría obligarte a bailar." – murmuró el demonio mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica y la llevaba al centro de la pista de baile. Hermione endureció su semblante, aún recordaba que Lucifer tenía mejores compañías que ella – "¿No dices nada?" – murmuró mientras comenzaban a bailar un vals y ella resopló.

"No pienso decir nada. De todos modos, ¿por qué no hablas con tu ego? Os lleváis muy bien."

"Estás muy hermosa esta noche, Hermione Granger." – cambió de tema.

Hermione no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para tenerte, Hermione?" – susurró suavemente.

**Hermione POV**

Nada… ya soy tuya.

"Ambos ya estamos vinculados para toda la eternidad." – hablé – "Hice un pacto contigo."

"No hablaba de tenerte de esa forma." – dijo en un bajo tono de voz – "Quiero que seas mía para siempre."

"Lucifer…"

"Hermione, no digas mi nombre aquí. Recuerda que esto es secreto." – me recordó.

"Ya te pertenezco, mi alma te pertenece."

Él sonrió triunfante, y apegó mi cuerpo al suyo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, resonaba contra mi pecho como un martillo. Sentía la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío, su respiración golpeando contra mi cuello, jadeante, aclamando que fuera suya en cada sentido posible de aquella palabra. Le miré a los ojos, tenía la mirada vidriosa, examinándome como si fuese un caramelo, un dulce que él quería ser el primero en probar. Podía notar cómo me quedaba sin respiración cuando relamió sus labios lentamente.

"Sé que no puedes remediar lo que estás pensando." – bisbiseó en mi oído – "Ni lo que estás sintiendo."

Acarició mi cadera lentamente.

"Sé que tu propósito al convocarme era el de obtener poder, pero, ¿a que no imaginabas que un demonio fuera tan hermoso y tan letal como para seducirte?"

"No pienso dejarme seducir por ti." – protesté.

Lucifer rio con malicia en voz baja.

"Sólo imagina por un momento…" – incitó – "Cuánto conocimiento podría darte, cuánto poder podría ofrecerte, un mundo al alcance de tu mano, ¿no has pensado en compensármelo?" – se insinuó.

"Te di mi alma, ¿acaso eso te parece un bajo precio?"

"Por eso mismo, pequeña brujita, puedo pedirte que hagas lo que yo diga."

Sentí como cada mililitro de sangre se congelaba en mis venas, mientras el quemazón del colgante comenzaba a calcinar mi pecho. El colgante estaba oculto bajo mi vestido, pero aún así pude comprobar cómo comenzaba a iluminarse.

"Imagina que podría estar encima de ti, entre tus muslos, haciéndote suplicar que lo haga otra vez, que gimas en mi oído mientras me arañas la espalda…" – murmuró en un tono tentador – "No pienso parar esto hasta que me supliques que lo haga, Hermione, ríndete. Pídemelo. Y te aseguro que haré de esta noche la más memorable de tu vida."

El colgante se iluminó tanto que el quemazón empezaba a ser doloroso…

"Lucifer… para…"

**Lucifer POV**

"Así… así quiero escucharte. Suplícame." – susurré – "Qué hermosas palabras serían esas si en este momento estuvieras entre mis sábanas. Lucifer, para, detente… me haces daño."

Mi preciosa Hermione, tan débil, tan inocente. Deseo tanto corromperla que lo haría aquí mismo… El rubor que se extiende por su garganta, sus mejillas, su pecho, todo ello al pensar que podría hacerla mía en el momento que me plazca.

El colgante que le regalé había comenzado a iluminarse, estaba nerviosa. Su impaciencia hizo que comenzara a agarrarse a una de las solapas de mi chaqueta, no podía aguantarlo más.

"Quiero sentir tu interior." – susurré contra su oído.

"No puedo más." – se quejó entre dientes.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Sonreí. Tenía unos labios preciosos. Podría enseñarla a hacer tantas cosas con ellos. En menos de unos segundos, la chica se separó de mí y salió corriendo al exterior del salón.

**Fin de Lucifer POV**

Hermione salió corriendo, el colgante comenzó a quemarla como el fuego del infierno. El demonio la siguió, llamándola para que se detuviera, pero ella siguió su camino. Esprintó hasta que le ardieron los pulmones. La joven maga llegó hasta uno de los oscuros y vacíos pasillos de la escuela, había corrido tan rápido que una de las tirantas de su vestido se le había caído, dejando su hombro al descubierto. Su recogido se había despeinado, y su cabello permanecía ondulado y suelto, cayendo en ligeras cascadas castañas por su espalda.

La chica se topó con una columna, y se aferró a la gélida piedra de ésta, retirando el colgante de su piel, comprobando cómo éste la había quemado, y que continuaba estando iluminado. Ella respiraba con fuerza, marcando sus clavículas y se dio cuenta de que Lucifer estaba avanzando hasta ella a paso lento.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, cada vez que recordaba las palabras pronunciadas por él…

"¿Qué significa esto…? ¿Por qué este collar que me diste se ilumina cada vez que pienso en ti?" – murmuró la chica, abatida.

"Ambos tenemos el mismo collar. El poder que tiene este colgante es decir si cada persona que lo porta ama a la otra si se ilumina." – Lucifer señaló el collar de Hermione – "El tuyo está iluminado, Hermione." – sonrió.

Hermione respiró con fuerza.

"Entonces… ¿eso significa…?"

"Significa que te has enamorado de mí." – se acercó a ella.

Antes de que la chica pudiera protestar, el demonio se lanzó sobre ella y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso poderoso, que casi la dejó sin respiración. Hermione dejó que Lucifer la besara y que sus manos atrapasen su cintura. El colgante comenzó a arder aún más, la chica se quejó con un gemido ante el dolor momentáneo, y el demonio aprovechó esto para introducir su lengua. La maga nunca había sido besada así por nadie…

Lucifer arrancó la tiranta caída de su vestido, y la chica jadeó cuando él posó besos sobre su hombro y su cuello, hasta llegar de nuevo a su boca y morder su labio inferior como si éste le perteneciera. Unas gotas de sangre brotaron de éste, y él las succionó con astucia, haciendo gemir a la chica entre deseo y dolor. Volvió a besarla, y Hermione enredó sus manos entre su cabello negro. Él gruñó sobre sus labios y le dedicó a Hermione una sonrisa sádica.

Y se detuvo.

Ambos estaban acelerados, al borde de la locura. Sus jadeos eran el único sonido que rompía el silencio, ninguno supo qué decir. El demonio abandonó el lugar y Hermione se quedó de pie entre la oscuridad, petrificada…

¿Qué acababa de pasar…?

Pero aquella no era la única pregunta. En ese instante, la joven maga se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba. Ambos tenían el mismo colgante, si éste se iluminaba significada que uno amaba al otro. Ella misma tenía claro que estaba total, irrevocable e incondicionalmente enamorada de Lucifer… pero, ¿y si su collar también estaba iluminado?

¿Sería capaz el demonio más peligroso de todos de enamorarse?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os parece? El primer beso de la pareja protagonista de este fic! Os ha gustado? Dejad reviewssss :DDD<strong>


	6. Cap 6: Sentimientos Conflictivos

**Hola, lectores!**

**Os dejo el siguiente capítulo, aviso que el siguiente será muuuucho más interesante, pero está aún en proceso!**

**Disfrutad de la lectura :3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 6: Sentimientos Conflictivos<strong>

**En el capítulo anterior…**

No había sido solo un beso, no sólo habían rozado sus labios, su piel, sino también cada una de sus almas. Tras aquel beso, el silencio se mantuvo, pesando como el acero. Sólo Hermione obtuvo el valor suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

La mirada del demonio era hipnótica y a la vez decadente, su aliento cálido golpeaba contra los labios temblorosos de Hermione, las respiraciones de la joven maga eran casi la declaración de su nerviosismo. La chica cerró los ojos, sintió que unas lágrimas pinchaban sobre sus ojos, su collar estaba iluminado. El poder de ese collar era saber si se amaba a la otra persona, el de Hermione ardía como el fuego, el de Lucifer, no.

Sintió que todo había sido un juego. Y el trofeo era su propio corazón. Lo peor de los juegos es que a veces se pierde. Ella había perdido su alma como precio por su poder, y él había ganado su alma y también su corazón.

"_Lucifer, me has robado el corazón."_ – pensó la maga mientras veía como la esbelta silueta de su príncipe de las sombras desaparecía en la lejanía.

**Hermione POV**

Tras el baile, los "invitados" de Hogwarts ya no tenían motivo alguno para tener su residencia en la escuela. Lucifer, bajo la identidad de Zak Sforza, había espiado cada hábito de la escuela, y se había aprendido cada regocijo de ésta. Pues cuando tuviese lugar la revolución, el primer lugar conquistado por la Oscuridad sería Hogwarts. Ahora, él y sus amigos volverían a su verdadero hogar.

No he vuelto a ver a Lucifer desde que "Zak Sforza" abandonó Hogwarts hace dos días. No he vuelto a verle desde que me besó.

Nada había sido igual desde entonces. Sentía que cada rincón de la escuela estaba vacío sin él, y no podía parar de pensar que en cualquier momento tendría lugar mi Ritual de conversión como maga de los siete poderes oscuros. Incluso deseé que aquel escondite que tenían en el cuarto de los menesteres se abriese para mí, pero por muchas veces que intentaba hacer el mismo hechizo que realizó Astaroth para acceder a éste, ni un diminuto grano de piedra de la pared se movió para dar paso a la guarida de los demonios.

Había comprendido que aún sólo era humana. Sólo eso. Hasta ahora, sé que la humanidad no trae con ella algo ventajoso, sólo trae debilidades. Aún era demasiado débil, demasiado inocente, dos ingredientes que sólo me empujaban a querer alcanzar aún más mi propósito.

Hermione Granger, la maga de sangre muggle terminaría desapareciendo, todas esas debilidades se transformarán en fortalezas.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica Lange – Gods and monsters<strong>

"En una tierra de dioses y monstruos  
>Yo era un ángel<br>Viviendo en el jardín de la maldad  
>Herida, asustada<br>Sin hacer nada de lo que necesitaba  
>Brillante como un faro ardiente."<p>

"Tú has conseguido la medicina que necesito  
>Fama, licor, amor<br>Dámelo lentamente  
>Pon tus manos en mi cintura<br>Hazlo con suavidad…"

"Nadie me robará el alma"

"Obséquiame el paraíso. Lo que realmente deseo es perder la inocencia…"

"Inocencia perdida."

* * *

><p>Desde la torre de astronomía las últimas luces del crepúsculo daban la bienvenida a la noche. Nunca me imaginé merodeando por Hogwarts a estas horas. Supongo que la antigua Hermione ya se fue desde la noche que invoqué mi primer hechizo oscuro.<p>

Sé que las cosas habían cambiado, pero yo no fui la única que lo había hecho. ¿Qué pasa con Draco? El también esconde cosas que aún no he llegado a saber. Todas las cosas que he vivido hasta ahora han conllevado un gran peligro, sé que el mayor de los peligros se encuentra dentro de mi corazón. Había llegado a enamorarme de la persona más letal que existe, le amaba y él mismo lo sabía.

Aquellos ojos cobrizos guardaban secretos… la historia jamás contada. ¿Cómo el demonio más peligroso puede ser a la vez el más bello de los ángeles? La piel traslúcida y el cabello oscuro, y aquellos labios cincelados y sonrosados. Siento cómo el collar se clava sobre mi piel, calcinándola, cada vez que pienso en él. Su presencia, sus palabras.

Ahora comprendo por qué las cosas prohibidas siempre saben mejor, ahora sé que sólo soy un pequeño ángel caminando en una tierra de monstruos, pero tampoco puedo ser un ángel si me rodean los demonios… Tomé el collar entre mis manos, y avancé hasta el exterior de la torre de astronomía, dirigiéndome de nuevo a la sala de los menesteres. Sabía que por mucho que intentase el hechizo, la puerta no se abriría ni un centímetro, pero estar en un lugar en el que supe que estuvo él era una forma de consuelo.

Suspiré contra la piedra, sentí su rugosidad cuando la acaricié con la palma de mi mano… desde lo más profundo de mi mente deseaba que se abriera la puerta. Me senté en el suelo, resignada, apoyé mi cabeza contra la piedra, y esperé.

"¿Por qué te has ido?" – susurré – "Justo cuando más te necesito…" – esperaba que nadie pudiese oírme – "¿Qué más puedo hacer para demostrarte cuánto te pertenezco…?" – suspiré – "Haz realidad todo lo que me dijiste durante el baile. ¿Para qué quiero mi inocencia?"

Me levanté, estaba comenzando a enfurecerme.

"¡Contéstame! ¿Tengo que pronunciar otro absurdo hechizo para que aparezcas?" – golpeé la piedra – "¡GRRR!" – gruñí, sacando mi varita y apunté a la piedra – "¡Hail Tenebris sanguis atque sanguis!" – recordé el hechizo.

No pasó nada.

Por lo menos, durante los siguientes dos segundos. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando comprobé que los ladrillos de la pared comenzaron a dejar abrir la puerta a la guarida que recordaba. Por un instante, esperaba que alguien me recibiese al abrir la puerta, pero no fue así. Sólo estaba aquella escalera descendente de caracol. Aprecié que toda la piedra grisácea que daba paso a la guarida estaba raída y destrozada, mientras que la última vez que la visité se encontraba en perfecto estado.

"¿Es que habían saqueado la guarida?" – pensé en voz alta.

Esprinté hasta llegar a la sala que recordaba, la mesa y las diferentes sillas que ocupaban la sala estaban destrozadas y todo estaba desvalijado. Avancé hasta el centro de la sala, y mi collar empezó a iluminarse, justo bajo mis pies, se formó un gran pentagrama invertido iluminado sobre el suelo. En menos de unos segundos, el suelo que se hallaba bajo mis pies se consumió y caí en el extraño agujero.

Fue una sensación perturbadora, una oscuridad impenetrable me tragó como si fuese una minúscula mota de polvo. Todo estaba tan oscuro durante los siguientes segundos que sentía como esa oscuridad era capaz de ahogarme hasta casi quedarme sin respiración.

Hasta que llegó la luz.

Sentí una infinidad de golpes contra todo mi cuerpo, caí desde una altura considerable hasta llegar al suelo. Cuando llegué al suelo, y pude levantarme a trompicones, vi a mí alrededor un castillo de aspecto antiguo, macabro, tenebroso, pero a la vez no faltaba lujo alguno. Avancé unos pasos, no tenía mi varita en la mano, creo que la había perdido durante el pésimo trayecto hasta este sitio desconocido.

"¿Dónde… estoy?" – me pregunté – "¿Acaso ese agujero era un portal?"

Avancé unos pasos, me caí al suelo. Perdí el conocimiento.

**Fin de Hermione POV**

El cuerpo de la maga yacía sobre un diván rojizo en el interior de unos confortables y lujosos aposentos de la parte alta de aquel castillo. Un terreno árido y a la vez grisáceo se extendía como paisaje, y se divisaba desde las ventanas del lugar. Uno de los demonios que en ese oculto lugar se encontraban, comunicó a Lucifer de la esperada llegada de la humana.

El demonio entró con impasividad a los nuevos aposentos preparados en el palacio para la joven maga, y se sentó junto a su cuerpo tumbado sobre el diván.

Lucifer comprobó cómo la chica estaba llena de harapos y suciedad sobre su piel por la estrepitosa llegada, pero se fijó en que sus labios aún tenían la marca amoratada y a la vez rojiza de aquel mordisco que le dio en la noche del baile. Aún durante esos dos días sin verla, la marca física de aquel beso no desapareció de ella.

Él sonrió al recordarlo.

Acarició con su pulgar lentamente los labios de la chica. Hermione frunció el ceño ante el estímulo, estaba comenzando a despertar. Cuando abrió los ojos, conoció al instante la presencia de su príncipe bajo una nublada vista. Relamió sus labios, su boca estaba seca y se encontraba terriblemente agotada. Se incorporó y el demonio le sonrió:

"Bienvenida, Hermione." – murmuró – "Permanece acostada, debes descansar. Todos los humanos lo pasan igual durante su primera estancia aquí. Debes tener en cuenta que estamos fuera de tu mundo."

La chica frunció el ceño e intentó hablar.

"Desapareciste." – dijo, enfadada – "No te vi durante dos días. Desde lo del…"

"Desde lo del beso." – recordó y ella se sonrojó – "No tienes de qué avergonzarte, puedo repetirlo siempre que quieras." – bromeó.

"No, gracias." – refunfuñó.

"Fuiste lista, no hubo tiempo para que te diese explicaciones de por qué nos íbamos tan pronto. Hubo un cambio de planes, debía protegerte. Alguien de tu escuela parece que conoce que había una guarida de demonios en Hogwarts, y que un alumno los había invocado. Por eso tuvimos que destruir la guarida, construir el portal en ella para ti… y desaparecer de tu mundo." – explicó.

Hermione asintió con seriedad. El demonio se acercó a ella, y acarició una de sus mejillas.

"Menos mal que recordabas el hechizo con el que me invocaste, así pudiste entrar en la guarida y encontrar el portal."

"¿Dónde estamos…?" – preguntó la maga.

"Hermione, estamos en el Infierno."

La maga respiró con fuerza. Pero su cansancio era más fuerte que su asombro, cayó rendida contra el pecho de Lucifer y sus brazos la sostuvieron. Los humanos eran más débiles en el Infierno, puesto que ese no era su mundo. Lucifer la cargó entre sus brazos y la tumbó sobre la cama.

"Una última pregunta…" – murmuró la chica – "¿Por qué la guarida que teníais en la sala de los menesteres estaba destrozada?"

"Hermione, debes comprender que la oscuridad también tiene sus enemigos. Encontraron nuestra guarida y ya conocen que planeamos, porque alguien… pareció contárselo a Dumbledore… pero cuando llegaron a la guarida intentaron encontrar el portal, por eso la desvalijaron. Invocamos un portal a nuestro mundo que sólo se activase con alguien vinculado a la oscuridad."

Hermione suspiró y se percató de que ya estaba vinculada a la oscuridad. Iba a convertirse en la maga de los siete poderes.

"Hermione, te he echado de menos…" – susurró.

Iba a besarla, pero se reprimió. Hermione le observó, frustrada.

"¿No ibas a besarme?" – se quejó, casi sin saber lo que decía, bajo los efectos del sueño.

"Esperaré a que _tú me lo pidas_." – musitó antes de marcharse.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? Dejad REVIEWS! :DD<strong>


	7. Cap 7: El Infierno en mi Alma

**Saludos, lectores! Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews! **

**Me alegra que os guste la historia :33**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 7: El Infierno en mi Alma<strong>

Cuando despertó sintió que el pesado dolor de cabeza que la aletargaba en su llegada al inframundo, casi desapareció. Comprobó de nuevo el lugar en el que se encontraba, aquellos aposentos que habían preparado para ella eran espaciosos, lujosos con un estilo clásico, donde dominaba la piedra grisácea, los colores negros y rojos, escarlatas, casi parecidos a la sangre. Y también pensó al ver el paisaje que se encontraba en el exterior, que el infierno al fin y al cabo, no era un sitio tan horrendo como lo imaginaba.

Vio que en sus cuartos, había un habitáculo dedicado a un extenso baño, comprobó que también había nueva ropa limpia que ella podría usar cuando se bañara. Hermione sintió algo de vergüenza al desnudarse e introducirse en la gran bañera repleta de agua caliente. Creyó por un instante, que alguien podría estar observándola desde una forma invisible en algún recóndito lugar de aquella recién conocida habitación. Suspiró. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron por un instante y sólo recordó la última imagen que tuvo de Lucifer antes de perder el conocimiento. Esos ojos marrones con destellos que casi parecían oro líquido, ella misma sabía que no podía resistirse a ellos.

La joven maga se vistió con los ropajes que habían dejado para ella. Había una especie de vestido corto negro casi gótico, unas botas de cuero y una túnica negra de seda. La chica se miró al espejo, con la capucha puesta. El collar que el demonio le regaló lo llevaba por fuera de sus vestimentas, reluciendo con color rubí y escarlata.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Florence and The Machine – Seven Devils<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Holly water can´t help you now."<em>

El reflejo que el espejo le devolvió a Hermione, tenía algo diferente. Su piel parecía estar más pálida, sus ojos miel, más brillantes. Su cabello castaño se había oscurecido y tenía más betas color bronce. Unas pequeñas pecas adornaban su piel, y en ese momento, era lo único que le daba un aspecto más infantil. La chica sonrió con malicia frente al espejo y comenzó a merodear por el castillo.

Todo estaba desolado y vacío.

Siguió avanzando por un largo pasillo, deslizando su mano sobre la superficie pedregosa, su capa negra se ondeaba conforme avanzaba a un paso lento. Se había percatado de que había perdido su varita durante el viaje hacia el Inframundo, pero instantes después, pensó: ¿Para qué la quiero? ¿Acaso me hace falta? Portaré los poderes más peligrosos, prohibidos para cualquier mago normal.

En aquel momento la antigua Hermione ya no existía, su sangre muggle se había teñido de negro, había comenzado a saber disfrutar de la oscuridad. Porque a veces, cuando no somos capaces de ver las cosas porque no hay luz y estamos ciegos, no sabemos cuándo parar, no podemos ver el peligro. Y siempre queremos más. Avanzó hasta un extenso salón, que tenía en su centro un altar y un trono. La chica adivinó al instante quién ocupaba el trono, y con una sonrisa maliciosa, se dispuso a llegar hasta éste.

Sintió que el lugar comenzó a cargarse de una poderosa energía oscura, que le recorrió la espalda en forma de un escalofrío. Subió los escalones hasta el trono tímidamente, casi no quería acercarse al trono. Tenía pavor, miedo, estaba atemorizada, pero a la vez sabía que no debía estarlo, porque iba a convertirse en la maga más poderosa de todos los tiempos.

Rozó la empuñadura del trono con la punta de sus dedos, y sólo pudo pensar en una cosa: en adquirir más poder. Se sentó sobre el trono, y sintió cómo la idea de sólo concebir cuánto poder tendrá casi le consume. También pensó que en ese mismo lugar también se sentaba Lucifer, y que sólo era un lugar para el rey del Inframundo… por eso mismo, ella no debería estar ahí.

Él podría castigarla…

En ese instante, Hermione cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, la silueta de su demonio guardián apareció frente a ella. La chica creyó por un instante que era real, pero no lo era, sólo se trataba de una proyección de su mente.

_"Seven devils are around you_

_Seven devils in my house."_

_"Before the day it´s done…_

_And now you love will be exorcised."_

Clavó sus ojos sobre los de ella. Hermione aún creía estar convencida de que él era real, parecía que estaba ahí, pero su presencia era casi trasparente, como la de un ente o un fantasma: solo una imaginación. El demonio la miró con impasividad y con frialdad, frunció los labios con fin de parecer molesto porque la humana ocupase su trono.

"Hermione… Hermione Granger… ¿no crees que debería castigarte por las infamias que cometes? ¿Es que no ves que este asiento no puede ser ocupado por humanos?"

"No soy humana, sabes que soy una persona mágica." – discutió, pero en realidad hablaba sola.

"Eres una muggle, débil e inocente."

La chica se tapó los oídos y el demonio se agachó para colocar su rostro a la altura del suyo astutamente.

"Hermione… sé que un poco de poder es bueno, pero tanto puede llegar a consumirte." – le murmuró – "Aunque tu ambición también significa que aprendes rápido."

La maga retiró las manos de sus oídos y volvió a observar a su demonio guardián, fruto de sus pensamientos, que le sonrió con una mueca orgullosa. El demonio tomó aire entre sus labios y le confesó:

"Dime… ¿qué más cosas te ha enseñado tu ambición?"

"Muchas cosas."

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Intentar conseguir tu corazón de la misma forma que tu obtuviste el mío…" – la chica se levantó estrepitosamente del asiento, empujando a la silueta de Lucifer, que se desvaneció como si se tratase de humo luminoso.

Se colocó en el centro de la sala, y de nuevo, la silueta surgió y se colocó tras ella.

"Sabes que eso es imposible."

Hermione se asustó al escuchar su voz tan cercana a ella, cuando se volvió, sus labios estaban separados a unos centímetros de los suyos.

"Oh… dulce Hermione, ¿cuándo aprenderás que el amor es un juego de niños?"

"¡Basta!" – sollozó, golpeando a la silueta que también se desvaneció.

Cerró los ojos por un instante y comprobó que estaba rodeada por siete siluetas más de su querido demonio guardián. Todas ellas, proyecciones de su propia mente, de su propia alma, que iban a hacer de ella un infierno.

Cada una de las siluetas comenzó a hablar:

"Sabes que cuando hagas el Ritual no habrá marcha atrás."

"Eres la culpable de la próxima destrucción de Hogwarts."

"Hermione… Hermione Granger…" – las siluetas comenzaron a rodearla – "Cuánto poder puedo darte, lo tienes al alcance de tu mano. Sólo tienes que pedirlo."

"¡No!" – gritó, cayendo al suelo sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo como estaba siendo atacada por su propia mente, tenía su propio infierno construido entre sus neuronas, pensamientos que eran capaces de helar o hacer hervir su sangre.

"Te has convertido en el mal."

"Has llegado a ser una maga con sangre sucia, una maga que ha traicionado a su escuela. A sus amigos, a su familia."

"Termina con esto." – suplicó la maga, aún en el suelo.

"Pues entrégame tu alma de una vez por todas." – le ordenó Lucifer entre dientes, sus ojos cobrizos estallaban en cólera, con el iris del color de la sangre – "Dime que me amas." – le dictó otra silueta que estaba tras ella.

"No." – negó Hermione.

Las siluetas se desvanecieron por un momento, pero la que tenía frente a ella permaneció.

"Dilo." – insistió.

"¡Jamás!"

"¡Dilo!" – gritaron las voces de su mente.

Hermione gritó y enredó sus puños entre su cabello castaño.

"¡Te amo!" – dijo en un alarido.

Entonces, cuando abrió los ojos, y reconoció exteriormente que estaba enamorada de su demonio guardián, se dio cuenta que todo lo que había presenciado antes había sido una fantasía, un fruto de su imaginación. Tanta oscuridad la estaba comenzando a cegar por completo, tanto, que no era capaz de ver los peligros que se acercaban.

Entonces, las imaginaciones no trataron en hacerse realidad.

Lucifer entró en la habitación justo cuando Hermione gritó su confesión de una vez por todas, y esta vez, él era real. La chica respiró con fuerza, marcando sus clavículas cuando le vio de nuevo. Él se limitó a asentir, y a mirarla de forma fría, y a la vez indiferente.

"¿Estás lista, Hermione?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para empezar el Ritual." – bisbiseó.

**Draco POV**

Estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que Hermione no era la misma, y Hogwarts no era el mismo. Algo había cambiado. Había algo diferente, y era la oscuridad que acechaba cada rincón de este lugar. Sí, sé que existen los demonios, sé que los demonios son reales, que son peligrosos, y aunque yo a veces parezca uno de ellos…

Sé combatirlos.

"Debemos rescatar a Hermione antes de que todo esto empiece." – dijo ella.

"Si esperamos más tiempo, se realizará el Ritual y será demasiado tarde." – murmuró uno de mis compañeros.

"Lo sé." – afirmé.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" – preguntaron.

"Avisar a Dumbledore para decirle que la guerra sólo acaba de empezar." – musité con resignación. Suspiré. Pensé en Hermione Granger. Tengo que salvarla.

La guerra entre luz y oscuridad no había hecho más que empezar, yo tengo claro cuál es mi bando, pero, debo evitar que Hermione se sitúe en el bando incorrecto.

**Fin de Draco POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Exacto...¿qué ocurre con Draco? Pronto lo descubriremos... ¿alguna deducción? Reviews! :DDD<strong>


	8. Cap 8: La Luz en las Sombras

**Buenas, lectores! Espero que os guste este capítulo, creo que es de los mas interesantes que he escritoo :D**

**Espero vuestras reviews!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 8: La Luz en las Sombras<strong>

Draco Malfoy sintió un mal presentimiento, creyó por un instante que su presagio iba a hacerse realidad de un momento a otro: Hermione iba a pasar a formar parte de su bando más odiado. Debía hacer algo al respecto, pero… ¿cómo podía acceder al Infierno?

**Hermione POV**

Respiré con fuerza. Había llegado el momento, ¿realmente debía dar el paso? Sólo conozco una de las dos partes de un todo, sólo soy capaz de observar la oscuridad, pero, ¿y si hay algo más allá de ella? Es cierto, la oscuridad puede parecerse hermosa porque no soy capaz de verla realmente, pero, si hubiese una luz que me alumbrara, puede que viese lo peligrosa que es la oscuridad, o incluso, esos aspectos tan horripilantes que trae consigo. Como el dolor, la muerte o la propia venganza.

Pero, en ese instante, la mirada que Lucifer compartió conmigo… él estaría dispuesto a obligarme a formar parte de su bando. Y en realidad, yo misma estaría dispuesta a hacerlo, sin necesidad de usar la fuerza.

"¿Y esa cara, Hermione?" – preguntó en voz baja – "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada." – mentí.

Lucifer sonrió con una mueca de impaciencia.

"Bien, entonces comencemos cuanto antes." – se rió.

Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva, estaba aterrada. Vi cómo avanzó hasta el exterior de la sala, su capa negra se ondeaba con una magnificencia que nadie humano sería capaz de portar. Eso le convertía en él, Lucifer, el demonio con aspecto de ángel, mi demonio guardián.

Mi príncipe de las sombras.

"Sígueme." – me ordenó.

Le seguí. En ese instante, sentí como todos mis miedos se desvanecían, como las dudas pasajeras comenzaban a desaparecer. Todo aquello por lo que había luchado en estos últimos días iba a hacerse realidad ahora. La maga de los siete poderes, Hermione Granger, la llave de la revolución. Llegamos a otra sala.

Este habitáculo era cuadrado, de altos techos, vi que los otros seis demonios estaban esperando, todos estaban enfundados en túnicas negras, sólo sus bocas podían verse, puesto que las capuchas cubrían la mitad superior de sus caras. El ambiente de aquella sala incluso daba miedo, pero, en ese momento sentía que nada importaba. Vi una estrella de cinco puntas circunscrita en el suelo, labrada sobre la piedra. Cada uno de ellos se colocó rodeando a la estrella. Lucifer me invitó a que me colocase en el centro.

Los siete demonios me rodearon. Cerré los ojos.

"Llegó el momento, Hermione." – reconocí la voz de Lucifer – "¿Lista?"

"Sí." – asentí.

"Comenzad." – ordenó.

Lilith y Astaroth esposaron mis muñecas a unas fornidas cadenas que se encontraban atornilladas fuertemente contra el suelo. Miré a Lucifer, ¿para qué todo esto? ¿Acaso iba a hacer daño a alguien? Él habló antes de que yo formulase mi pregunta.

"Es sólo por precaución, querida Hermione." – musitó.

"De acuerdo." – accedí.

"Ahora, cierra los ojos." – me dijo con una voz suave – "Debes relajarte, e intenta dejar tu mente en blanco. Esta magia no es del mundo humano, es casi incontrolable, y por tanto, es peligrosa. Así que, concéntrate…"

Cerré los ojos. Comencé a escuchar cómo Lucifer pronunciaba un conjuro en un extraño idioma jamás conocido. Entonces, vacié mi mente, la dejé en blanco tanto como pude y comprobé como un malestar comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. En ese momento, escuché:

"Control mental." – y aquella palabra me atravesó como un flechazo, pareció que el poder comenzó a colarse en mí – "Poder del fuego." – murmuró la siguiente palabra – "Persuasión." – grité, el poder comenzaba a ser doloroso – "Teletransporte."

"GRRRR." – gruñí.

**Fin de Hermione POV**

Sólo se habían pronunciado cuatro poderes, y aún faltaban tres. Los presentes en la sala quedaron sin aliento al comprobar como los poderes comenzaban a hacer mella sobre el débil cuerpo humano de Hermione. Las venas de su cuello empezaron a marcarse sobre éste, la piel de sus manos había comenzado a enrojecerse, y tenía sus ojos cerrados, apretando con fuerza sus párpados.

Cuando observaron las cadenas, se dieron cuenta de que sus poderes de fuego comenzaban a surgir efecto, y sus manos se agarraron a éstas, el metal negruzco comenzó a volverse anaranjado por efecto del fuego.

"Regeneración." – dijo el demonio.

Hermione comenzó a levantarse del suelo, y por el mismo efecto del control mental, pudo hacer levitar su cuerpo hasta unos metros por encima del suelo. Hasta que las cadenas la retuvieron a no poder llegar más alto.

"Adivinación." – mencionó el penúltimo poder.

**Lucifer POV**

Aún faltaba por mencionar el último poder, el más importante… Hermione parecía haber llevado al límite sus propias debilidades humanas. Miré a Hermione y su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras flotaba en el aire. Esta chica ha resultado ser más valiente de lo que creía. Suspiré y nombré el último poder:

"Sanguis atque sanguis."

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, comprobé que los siete poderes habían dado resultado, sus ojos estaban rojos, eran diabólicos, frenéticos. Hermione calcinó las cadenas que la sostenían, ni siquiera éstas podían retenerlas, quedó flotando en el aire, y pareció perder el control por un instante. Tanto poder había empezado a corromperla.

Desapareció frente a mis ojos, había usado el poder del teletransporte. Se colocó tras Lilith y la sostuvo del cuello, la maga graznó con una voz profunda:

"Miedo, eso es lo que leo en tu mente." – dijo su voz casi desconocida – "¿Tienes miedo de que sea más poderosa que tú?"

"Lilith, ¡cuidado!" – exclamó Meph, empujando a Lilith y apartándola de Hermione.

La maga lanzó una bola de fuego que creó con sus propias manos, había utilizado el poder del fuego. Belial, intentó detener a Hermione lanzándole su letal rayo negro.

"¡NO! ¡Detente, Belial!" – grité, utilizando mi poder de telequinesia para apartar a Hermione del letal rayo, ella cayó varios metros hacia atrás, y se golpeó con la rugosa pared de piedra, y comprobé como aparecieron unos rasguños en su sien por el golpe: se regeneraron al mismo instante: los poderes de regeneración estaban activos.

"¡Debemos irnos!" – dijo Baal – "El único que puede combatir a Hermione es Lucifer, debemos irnos de aquí o saldremos gravemente heridos."

"Vayámonos de aquí." – gruñó Astaroth.

"Idos." – dije.

"¿Podrás tu solo?" – me preguntó Lilith, preocupada – "No pienso dejarte solo."

"Podré yo solo."

Todos me miraron con algo de incredublidad, y mientras Hermione aún parecía inconsciente por el golpe, insistí para que abandonasen la sala. Ahora, Hermione era más poderosa que cualquiera de ellos, sólo yo podía superarla, combatirla y vencerla por diferencias de poder. Entonces, insistí:

"¡Vamos, antes de que despierte!" – gruñí – "¡Idos!"

Abandonaron la sala, obedeciéndome, y cerraron las puertas. Hermione abrió los ojos, y se levantó del suelo como si no hubiese recibido golpe alguno. La observé, ella ahora estaba diferente. Tan hermosa… Su piel se había vuelto más pálida, sus ojos rojizos le daban un aspecto malicioso. La expresión de sus cejas pareció haber cambiado, casi a una expresión burlona. Su cabello se había vuelto más oscuro, y con betas cobrizas, e incluso doradas. Y sus labios… más rosados, preciosos.

Hermione… cuántas cosas podría hacerte.

"Hmmm." – ronroneó Hermione y se acercó a mí – "No esperaba que el poder tuviera tantas ventajas."

"¿Ventajas como cuáles?"

"Puedo controlarte." – me miró a los ojos, intentando usar ese poder conmigo, le fue inútil.

"No puedes usarlo conmigo. Recuerda que aún sigo siendo tu superior, Hermione." – la advertí – "De todos modos… ¿qué intentabas hacer?"

"Me dijiste que ibas a besarme cuando te lo pidiera." – me recordó.

Hice un mohín.

"¿Es que haberte convertido en la maga de los siete poderes también te ha vuelto así de atrevida?" – cuestioné.

"Espero que me haya dado los aspectos suficientes para ser como tú."

"Bien."

Continuamos observándonos sin decir nada al respecto. La chica colocó su frente sobre la mía y estrelló un suspiro contra mis labios. Incluso sentí cómo sus parpadeos acariciaban mi piel, entonces, ella suplicó:

"Te pido que me beses." – musitó.

Le di un beso en la mejilla.

Ella hizo un extraño sonido simbolizando su frustración, y terminó desplomándose sobre mí, parece que el Ritual había acabado con sus fuerzas. Mañana estará repuesta de energías, la tomé entre mis brazos, y me dispuse a llevarla a… no, esta vez a sus aposentos no. Mejor voy a llevarla a los míos.

Hermione abrió los ojos, aquel color rojizo en su mirada era capaz de llevarme al borde de la locura.

"¿Por qué siempre que estoy contigo termino inconsciente y cayendo en tus brazos?" – preguntó, somnolienta.

"Bueno, mejor que termines en mis brazos que en los de ningún otro."

La chica volvió a cerrar los ojos.

**Fin de Lucifer POV**

"Ya era demasiado tarde." – pensó Draco, cuando aquel presagio que sintió se había hecho realidad, Hermione se había convertido definitivamente en su enemiga. Luchar contra ella le pareció una idea devastadora, pero debía hacerlo, debía hacerlo como representante de la luz, como luchador contra la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto, en el Inframundo, el cuerpo de Hermione descansaba sobre la cama de Lucifer, en circunstancias anteriores, ella se habría negado a eso, pero, ahora todo era distinto. Ambos estaban sobre la misma cama, pero, los propósitos del demonio durante esa noche eran distintos a los que siempre tenía en mente, esta vez, sólo quería tenerla cerca suyo. Él sólo quería protegerla, acompañarla, abrazarla mientras dormía.

En su regazo, la chica susurró:

"Te quiero, Lucifer, pero eso ya lo sabes."

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado! :3 Dejad reviews y agradecería que me escribierais cómo os gustaria que siguiese la historia! Un besooo, mis lectores! Love youuuu awww ^-^<strong>


End file.
